Camp Rock With Emily
by lulu4444
Summary: It's the same Camp Rock story just with another female character. She's a person who you can always count on and maybe even part cupid!


"**Emily, we need to get going", Emily groaned as her mother called up to her. **

**Emily dragged herself from her bed as she was going to be going to the camp that she has gone to for the past 5 summers and she now knew a lot of people there along with knowing the campus like the back of her hand. Grabbing her already packed suitcase, she grabbed her black and white shoulder bag and her skateboard that looked like this on the bottom of it. **

**(With wheels of course)**

**Sliding down the staircase railing, Emily stopped at the door as she walked out of the door with her mom holding the door open for her. Walking over to the small red four door truck, Emily threw her bag in the trunk as she went to the passenger's door and jumped in setting her board on her legs and grabbing her iPod from her bag. Finally arriving at the camp that she came so close with her mom stopped the car as Emily gave a quick peck on her mom's cheek and got out of the car grabbing her bag from the trunk and walking on taking one of her ear phones out as she gave a hug to Brown the camp counselor who saw her get out of the car.**

"**I'll see you later Brown", Emily called to him as she walked away with her, getting heavier by the moment, suitcase. **

**But that didn't matter when she then heard a shriek and there she felt herself go face first to the ground as she felt a human body attack her back. **

"**Well hello Toby", Emily said turning over and seeing a small boy who was a few years younger then her. **

**Emily stood up as she picked her bag back up while he grabbed her skate board which he found it awesome for her to be able to skate board as good as she did. He has been a good friend to her and found anything she did or had to do with awesome. Walking to her normal cabin that she stayed in every year, she opened the door to see another familiar face as she saw Caitlin her good friend sitting on her bed and brushing her hair.**

"**I was wondering when you'd be getting here", she said to her as she stood up and walked to her. **

**Emily threw her suitcase on the bed next to Caitlin's and then gave Caitlin a huge hug as they have been the bestest of friends forever. They let go as Emily she turned to Toby and grabbed her board from him as Caitlin grabbed her own on the bed with it being just pure red. Walking out of the cabin, the three of them walked through the crowd saying small hellos until they hit the jack pot where there was an old in ground swimming pool where skate boarders were messing around in it and skate boarding up the sides of it. There were side watchers bored to death as none of the skate borders were doing anything special.**

"**Excuse me, here comes the real deal", Emily said walking by a few watchers as they recognized her and knew she was like the queen of skate boarding. **

"**Ready", Emily asked Caitlin standing at the edge of the pool side letting her dark chocolate brown hair flow over her shoulders.**

"**Ready as ever", Caitlin smiled as on the side Toby started to cheer for them both.**

**Emily put out her hand as Caitlin grabbed it and they both went down the steep side and they crossed over pulling on each other's arms. Emily went to the side as she grabbed the rim and held onto her skateboard as she went up in the air. Realizing that she still had her bag on she turned and passed by quickly another skater and jumped straight up onto the side doing a 360 in the air and landing holding her skate board.**

"**Toby can you hold my bag", Emily asked to him taking it off her shoulder.**

**He took it and she smiled to him as she turned back and there she went down and started to do almost like a dance with Caitlin as they had the same spot light never over powering the other. Having now a bigger crowd now and applause Emily skid to a stop as she set her hand down to help the guy up who had a very interesting afro. **

"**Emily, I need to see you", a voice said making her put her hands up and say automatically, "I didn't do it."**

"**Very funny, now since you pretty much live here I need you to escort a new camper around to give him a little tour", Brown said down to her as a lot people said ah because they wouldn't be able to see her skate board any more.**

**Emily climbed up the side of the pool as she pulled herself out of it as Toby ran to her side handing her, her bag as she said a quick thanks. Standing up, Emily walked through the crowd as she followed Brown with Caitlin coming to her side.**

"**Oh Caitlin and Toby, I only need Emily so you can go back to your free time", Brown said seeing that they were following.**

"**Its fine, I'll see you tonight at dinner and can you get me a green jello", Emily asked to Caitlin as Brown crossed his arms.**

"**I'll see you later", Caitlin said walking away with Toby as she took Emily's board.**

"**Now Emily I asked you last summer if you know who the Jonas Brothers are and you said no so that is why I have picked you for this task", Brown said down to her as they continued walking and going up to a cabin.**

"**Yeah, what about it", Emily asked him curious?**

"**Well this summer we have a special guest and that is a member of that group", Brown said opening the cabin door and there Emily saw a guy with very fancy clothes on making him stand out in the room. **

**He was sitting on the couch sleeping with his hair covering his face.**

"**I want you to show him around and help him meet a few people like maybe let him sit at your table", Brown whispered to her as he walked over to the guy sleeping.**

"**Sure but what's the catch", Emily asked him?**

"**Well he's famous so maybe getting run down by fans will happen once or twice", he said to her.**

"**Great", Emily whispered to herself as Brown started to wake the guy up.**

"**Hey get up slug", Brown yelled in the guy's ear as he popped up from the couch now wide awake and him complaining.**

"**I have a guest for you", Brown said to him.**

"**I don't want to deal with another fan, tell them to go away", the guy mumbled as he fell back down on the couch.**

"**Hey when you're here, you follow all of the rules like all the other campers. Now get up", Brown yelled at the guy who pretended to sleep.**

"**You know we could do this another time", Emily said to them making the guy on the couch sit up and looked over at Emily.**

"**Who are you", he asked very rudely?**

"**No the question is who are you to talk to someone like that", Emily said letting her temperature get the best of her.**

"**It's ok Emily, Joe get up now, she was kind enough to show you around", Brown said to him.**

'**So his name was Joe' Emily thought. **

"**No I don't feel like it", Joe said falling back on the couch.**

"**Then fine, find someone else who will do it", Emily said walking straight out of the cabin and away as she headed straight for the cafeteria. **

**Walking on the path she went up the dirt hill where she then went to the cafeteria doors and opened one slipping inside. Emily now was in a very loud environment as she saw the cafeteria packed and many people here already. Walking past a few of the tables saying hi to a lot of people, she made her way right to her table as she saw Caitlin talking to a few people and a green jello waiting for her with a spot open right next to Caitlin. **

"**What's up guys", Emily greeted as she walked on and sat down by Caitlin getting a lot of greetings. **

**The cafeteria doors opened and there stood the guy Emily had just fought with. **

**As heads turned to Joe there were so many shrieks in the air when he called out, "I need a very cute, hot and un-annoying girl to show me around campus."**

**There were so many hand raised when he skimmed over the crowd and saw Emily eating her jello and talking with her friends. He didn't like this at all when he spoke up louder getting everyone's attention and stopped the talking completely.**

"**I need a very hot and un-annoying girl to show me around campus", he almost yelled as he awaited for Emily to raise her hand but she just looked at him emotionless and then turned to her friend next to her and started to talk again.**

**Walking straight up to Emily's table, Emily looked up at him as the cafeteria started to talk again.**

"**Can we help you", a girl at Emily's table asked up to him dreamy eyed all over him.**

"**Yeah I need someone to show me around", Joe said looking straight at Emily as one of her guy friends put his hat on her own head making her laugh at him.**

"**I'll do it", the girl who asked him what he needed.**

**Joe looked at Emily to say something when she just smiled and he said, "Sure, you'd be best at the job."**

**He intended for Emily to say something but all she did was smile up at him and turn the hat on her head to the side looking more like a gangster.**

"**Let's go", he said wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders still wanting a reaction from Emily but when he never got it he walked away with the girl starting to talk his ear off. **

**As he disappeared through the door there was much laughter at the table as Emily stood up, it getting very late. **

"**Hey Caitlin, I'll see you in the cabin", Emily said as she gave out many hugs. **

**Walking past a lot of people she opened the doors to bump into Brown.**

"**Good night Brown", Emily said giving him a quick hug and starting to walk away.**

"**Hey Emily, sorry about Joe he can be nice at times", Brown said smiling to her.**

"**I have no doubt", Emily said as she walked on and down the pass, the sunset going down slowly and reflecting over the water. **

**Sliding down a steep path she stopped as she saw the empty pool there. Emily went to the side of the pool and looked down into it. Suddenly disrupting the peace Emily looked behind her as she heard someone yell. The next thing Emily knew, she was in the empty pool rolling to the bottom and spread out with someone on top of her. Someone calling Joe's name ran by as everything became still. The person on top of her shifted as she then noticed that it was Joe. He got off her leaning on the side of the pool looking at her as she tried to stand up but then fell back down as she realized her ankle had been twisted. **

"**Oh crap", Emily said to herself as she held her ankle forgetting the other presence.**

"**What's wrong", Joe asked where Emily looked up to him and said, "Nothing."**

"**That doesn't sound like it's nothing", Joe said to her standing up and walking over to her.**

"**No I thought I… broke a nail but luckily I haven't so all is well", Emily said making something up and looking down at her nails.**

"**You should probably go see your escort", Emily said to him.**

"**I'll wait until tomorrow", he said to her as he stood in front of her.**

"**Why don't you go back to your dorm", he said to her.**

"**Uh, I want to stay down here and think for a little bit", she said looking down at her throbbing ankle.**

"**Well I'm staying here too", he said to her.**

**After a few minutes of silence went on Emily then started to feel the coldness in the air where it hit her skin hard. She shivered hoping that Joe didn't see her. She then felt something set over her shoulders as she looked up and saw Joe putting his jacket around her shoulders.**

"**Come on, we should really get inside before either one of us gets sick", he said to her walking to the side of the pool and hopped right out of the it waiting for her.**

**Emily took a deep breathe and stood up putting all of her weight on her good foot and she started to wobble over to Joe as she grabbed the side of the pool and pulled herself up standing up straight on the outside of the pool.**

"**What's wrong with your foot", he asked her?**

"**Uh nothing", she said quickly standing on it normally making her have much pain. **

"**Do you want me to carry you", he asked her?**

"**No I'm fine", she said starting to walk away when she hit a rock with her bad foot and she fell to the ground holding her ankle.**

"**That doesn't seem like nothing", Joe said to her walking next to her.**

"**May I please help you", he asked to her surprising them both?**

"**My cabins close, so we can help your injury there", Joe said to her.**

**Emily looked up to him and then nodded her head as she knew she had no other option. Joe slid his fingers under her legs and around her shoulders as he stood up with her in his hands. She looked away not wanting for him to see her blush even though it would be hard through this darkness. He walked up the hill until he opened the door with his foot and walked through as he went to the couch and set Emily down softly and then walked to a cabinet getting a first aid kit. **

"**Well aren't you equipped", Emily smiled as it was a pretty good sized aid kit.**

**She pulled up her jean's leg as she saw down at her ankle where it had a bruise all the way around her ankle where she felt Joe come sit down next to her. **

"**Wow that looks like it hurts", Joe said as he took out an ice pack that he already started to make it cold and handed it to her as she set it on her ankle.**

"**Thanks", she mumbled as she looked down to her ankle.**

"**So what were you doing there anyway', he asked to her?**

"**Uh I was just thinking about some stuff", Emily said as she handed him the ice pack back as he handed her some wraps to wrap around her ankle.**

"**Do you skate board I mean I saw earlier some guys skateboarding in that pool", Joe asked to her?**

"**Yeah I am known here as the skateboard queen, I've been coming to this camp for the past five summers", Emily said smiling to herself.**

"**Wow you must really love this camp", Joe said to her as she had started to wrap her ankle.**

"**Not really but I can get away from home and come to somewhere, that I belong", Emily said.**

**It was quiet now as Emily took a glance at Joe and saw on his left finger a purity ring making her smirk.**

"**Thanks for everything, but I think I'll be fine of getting back", Emily smiled as she slipped her shoe back on and pulled down her jeans leg.**

"**Oh, ok well I'll see you around", he said to her making her smile as she stood up and walked to the front door as she went out into the night heading back to her cabin. **

**That night she barely slept for who knows what.**

"**Emily get up, we'll be late for our dance class", Caitlin said shaking Emily hard as she finally woke up dizzy. **

"**Ok I'm coming", Emily said dragging herself out of bed and seeing it be 7:40.**

**Throwing on some of her clothing she grabbed her shoulder bag and put on a snow hat without the strings, to maintain her morning hair.**

**Walking out of the cabin with Caitlin right by her side, Emily walked down the dirt pass with it being a bright morning. Caitlin pulling her faster, they stood in front of the door as there was loud talking coming from in side. **

**Going into the large logged building, they then saw everyone look up at them as they greeted both of them cheerfully. **

**Tess talking over everyone she said, "Look what the cat brought in", where Tess's minions behind her fake laughed. **

"**Morning to you to", Emily smiled to her as she tossed her bag by the wall and sat down with a few of her close friends scooting over to her as she talks to them cheerfully. **

**Through the door came a very upset looking Jonas as he looked like he hadn't slept for a week. **

"**Pick up a microphone and a hat and get ready", Joe said sliding a CD into a stereo as everyone rushed to get ready before he would start. **

**Emily stood up first with her microphone as she stood somewhere in the back as Tess and her friends stood as close to Joe as possible without disturbing him. The music started as Joe went low to the ground fast and popped back up into the air as he started his routine without going slow one bit. As then the music started to pick up major beat and he was going faster by every step, people started to get lost as they were pushed out of the group or stayed in but couldn't get back into the tempo. Tess was way off beat but was doing the moves Joe did right after he did them. Now as there were few left with Joe going now at a fast paste and staying there at that with all of his moves and still singing into his microphone along with the song. Emily stayed in the back round still in it as she was totally zoned out but doing the exact moves that Joe was doing like a mirror. It only being now Tess, right behind Joe, and Emily by the wall dancing of what Joe was doing they moved over to the side watchers as then Tess tripped over her own feet falling over and making a loud thud. Emily still danced along when Tess jolted up and looked at a guy sitting down a few feet from her.**

"**You tripped me", she blamed him as he looked at her like she was talking to someone else.**

"**You put me off beat and tripped me", Tess yelled at him as both Emily and Joe stopped where he turned around about to step in.**

**He stopped when he saw Emily walk straight in front of Tess and said, "He is as much of blame as I was."**

"**So you do admit of tripping me", she yelled standing up.**

**Emily didn't answer but crossed her arms looking straight into Tess's eyes without blinking. **

"**Uh let's stop for today and continue in next class", Joe said as he walked over and reached down and helped up the guy.**

**Emily smirked at this as she walked past Tess with a lot of her friends following her to the cafeteria. As they all had grabbed their breakfast and sat down in their section that they sat in a new face came into the cafeteria who was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and curled bangs obviously not knowing where or what she should do with the aroma of a newbie on her. **

"**Hey I'll be right back", Emily said standing up with a pair of eyes watching her as she walked up into line behind the new girl who had on plain clothes with nothing eye catching on. **

"**So are you new to the camp", Emily asked to the girl as they moved down the kitchen line?**

"**Yeah, I came late this year", she said to her.**

"**Oh that's fine and you really don't get the best stuff until the middle of the camp. I'm Emily by the way", Emily introduced putting her hand out to her.**

"**I'm Mitchie", she said shaking Emily's hand as Emily grabbed a water.**

"**Would you like to sit with me and some of my friends", Emily asked to her?**

"**That would be great", she smiled to Emily as they paid for their things and headed over to the tables.**

"**Wow you have a lot of friends", Mitchie said pausing in walking to them.**

"**You can never have too many as what I say", Emily smiled to her.**

"**Yeah", Mitchie agreed nervously.**

**Emily sat back down in her spot as Mitchie still stood their stunned to the spot.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, everyone this is Mitchie and she's really cool so let's make her feel at home", Emily introduced as everyone waved and greeted her, as they made a seat for her. **

"**So do you skateboard or roller blade", someone asked to Mitchie?**

"**No I really don't have any talent", Mitchie said embarrassed.**

"**Oh never say that, just by how you talk I can tell that you have a great voice", Emily smiled to Mitchie across from the table lightening up her spirit. **

**Through the cafeteria doors came a very popular celebrity as Joe came walking in as girls swarmed him asking for him to sit with them.**

"**Hey, Joe come sit with us", Emily called over to him as he seemed relieved at this as the huge table started to make room for him.**

"**Interesting lesson you taught us back there", Emily said to him talking about the dance lesson.**

"**Thanks", Joe said to her.**

"**Oh hey Joe this is Mitchie, she's new to camp", Emily said introducing Mitchie to him.**

**Mitchie blushed as she looked away from him.**

"**You know you guys have a lot in common, you should get to know each other", Emily said to the two.**

"**I can't believe you are sitting at such a loser table", said a voice above Joe as all their attention went to Tess with her two buddies behind her.**

"**Why don't you go get lost", Caitlin said to Tess.**

"**What did you say low class girl", Tess asked to Caitlin making Caitlin stand up but was soon met with a plate full of spaghetti.**

**Before Caitlin could do anything Emily stood up grabbing the plate from the floor as through the doors came Brown as his eyes laid on the sight as Emily pretended like she was the one that threw the spaghetti on Caitlin.**

"**Emily", Brown called out to her.**

"**I'm coming, I won't be to the cabin until late so don't hold up for me", Emily said to Caitlin as she patted her shoulder and walked to Brown and out the doors.**

"**What is she doing", Joe asked aloud.**

"**She's always done this of protecting everyone even if she had to get in trouble or hurt", said the girl next to him.**

"**What she's actually taking the fault", Joe asked stunned.**

"**Yeah, we try to get her to not but we gave up hope since we will never be able to protect her", said Caitlin.**

"**I'm going to go clean up", Caitlin said walking out of the cafeteria.**

**Brown may have to send her home for her bad behavior which he know that he didn't do.**

**(Joe may talk to her friends and ask them separately as why they look up to her or respect her as they do, and they say was that it was because she has helped them become themselves through the past 5 years and she doesn't show them her true self. Her friends love her because she will defend anyone even if she hates them where maybe one of her friend gets in trouble and she'll take the blame and have the consequence as there **

**she is instructed to go and clean up the stage where the jam thing will take place. She does and is maybe caught by Joe of her singing as he wants to ask her why she would take all of the blame even though she didn't do anything and she even got slapped. She smiles and says to him that it doesn't matter and she doesn't care even though she takes the punishment. Joe asks her to sing and so she does as he says that she needs to have the spot light sometime. She starts to sing as she's on stage and she jumps around as she gets into it. Brown was listening in to her singing or Joe was and so he tells Brown so when she is sitting in the audience watching the performance, the spot light goes on her and there she is applauded onto the stage as she starts to sing for them. **

**Joe may call his brothers to come earlier as they watch her go and skate as Joe tells them that she's hurting and she's changing him. The brothers agree as the two brothers watch in on her as Joe teaches another class and does some of his hardest moves and she can do them the exact same as she rocks totally. **

**Joe picks her up, takes her to his cabin and gets her fixed up. She leaves or whatever and the next day as she's skate boarding he sees. He also listens in to when Brown tells her to sing in front of the class. He also is going as crazy for her as he talks to his brothers and may not even know that he loves her. The brothers may come down and hang out with Emily to see how she is and observe when they say it's a perfect fit. Joe ends up kissing her and stuff and so it ends there **

Tee hee


End file.
